


A New Beginning

by a_single_droplet_of_rain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, M/M, Rape, beta, mature themes, non con, omega - Freeform, outside the canonverse, stong language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_single_droplet_of_rain/pseuds/a_single_droplet_of_rain
Summary: Dean was sold into an Omega auction ring when he was young. Now, several abusive Alphas later, he manages to escape, only to find himself in the care of a not-so-typical Alpha by the name of Castiel.Sorry, I'm not very good at summaries yet. I'm working on it, though!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Golden Days | A Destiel Omegaverse Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257392) by [deaniewithalittleweanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniewithalittleweanie/pseuds/deaniewithalittleweanie). 



> This fic was inspired by deaniewithalittleweanie's Golden Days. I highly recommend you check out that fic, it's amazing!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Strong depictions of rape, PTSD, violence, etc. strong use of language. multiple uses of the 'F' word. also, f*ggot, wh*re, and sl*t. they won't be censored in the real thing, so if you're sensitive to strong language, this fic is not for you.  
> This does NOT start out a happy fic, but I promise it ends well. Read at your own discretion. This message will show up at the beginning of each chapter, so you can't say that I didn't advise you otherwise.

Dean is 4 when the smoke pours into his bedroom, he hears his dad shout, “Take your brother outside as fast as you can.” He runs to the yard clutching his baby brother, eyes stinging.

Dean is 7 when he learns about the reality of the A/B/O structure. He flinches when he sees a woman being slapped outside a restaurant, and his eyes widen when he hears the attacker snarl,

“Stupid Omega bitch.”  

Dean asks his dad what they meant, and feels nauseous as his dad explains in a tone that drips venom, defending the attacker.

Dean is 14 when he gets sick. His dad called it “presenting.” He’s disoriented and doesn’t know what's going on, only vaguely remembers his dad shoving him against the wall, hearing his voice echo in his ears. “You were supposed to be an Alpha!” his dad roared. “You’re just a fucking useless Omega instead. When I’m through with you, you’ll wish you were born an Alpha.”

Dean stayed with his dad and brother for another year after that, spending his time locked in the house.

“Why won’t you let me leave?” he yelled. Since he got sick, John’s strict set of rules had gotten overwhelming. He was no longer able to leave the house alone, and was forced to stay in his bedroom for weeks on end so that he wouldn’t “influence his brother’s presenting,” whatever the fuck that meant.

“Because you’ll be attacked the moment you step out that door!” His dad’s face was so close to his that he felt spit land on his cheeks. Dean refused to step backwards, instead screaming at the face that was only inches from his own.

“It’s not like I’m any safer here!” Realizing what he had said, he shrunk back, ducking his head to shield his face from any blows.

Silence hung deadly in the air. John started speaking slowly, dangerously calm, voice full of warning.

“You’re lucky you only have to deal with me, boy. Out there, it’s a hundred times worse.”

Dean would rather be out there than with his dad. He was abused behind locked doors and closed curtains, punished for presenting a different way than his father. He wished he could be an Alpha. He was built like it, acted like it, hell, even spoke like it, but his stupid body decided that he was Omega.

“Go to your room, _Omega_.” His dad growled. Dean paused, wanting to yell that he didn’t want to, wanted to be able to walk around his own house without being harassed, but in his hesitation, his dad raised an open palm and struck him across the face.

Dean cried out as he stumbled backwards, tears welling in his eyes as he cradled his cheek. He sobbed as he ran to his room, slamming the door behind him and sliding down the wall.

He sat there, forehead pressed to his knees as he trembled and hiccupped. He heard the front door open and close, heard the light footsteps on the stairs that announced that Sam was home.

“Dean! You’ll never guess what happened at school today.” The footsteps stopped outside of Dean’s room.

“Dean? You’ve been in there for _months_. I haven’t seen you in forever.” Sam called through the door. Dean wanted so badly to open the door and wrap his arms around his younger brother, but his father’s warning swam to the front of his mind.

_Not a word about this to your brother. He can’t know about our little secret._

Sam would no doubt see the swollen cheek and bloodshot eyes, notice the countless bruises that covered Dean’s skin.

“Not today, Sam. I’ve been working on a really tough project for school.”

Sam sighed. “You haven’t even _gone_  to school the past few weeks.”

Dean searched around for a response. “That’s because I’m working _so hard_  on it that the teachers are letting me work at home. They want it to be the best project ever.”

“Oh.” His brother’s voice sounded dull, a stark contrast to his usual bubbly tone. “I was hoping to play with you today.”

Dean’s fought to speak past the lump in his throat. “I’ll try to play with you tomorrow, ‘kay? Just you and me.” He knew this was a lie, but it was the best he could do.

“Okay!” He could almost hear the smile on Sam’s face. Fresh tears rolled down his reddened cheek as he listened to his little brother skip down the hall.

 _I can’t do this any longer. Sam will find out eventually and he’ll be heartbroken._  Dean got shakily to his feet and started emptying his school bag. _Sam will be safer if I’m not around. Then dad won’t be so angry all the time._

He packed his clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, a blanket, flashlight, and anything he thought he might need. He reached under his mattress and pulled out the small stack of dollar bills he’d saved up and tossed that in too.

He shouldered the bag and looked around his room one more time. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a photograph of him, Sammy, and his dad on a fishing trip. His dad was standing in the middle, helping Sam hold the Bass they’d caught. Dean was standing to the left, holding the box of bait and extra fishing line.

Dean smiled at Sam’s expression in the photo. His younger brother looked at the fish as if it might come back to life and eat him. Dean carefully folded it up and slipped it in his pocket.

He walked over to his window and slid it open. Dean’s stomach twisted. It was a lot higher up than he thought it would be. Taking a deep breath, he swung one leg over the windowsill and leaned forward so he could put his other leg over as well.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” And angry shout came from the doorway. The yell startled him, and Dean pitched forward, losing his balance and toppling out of the window.

Dean _meant_  to dangle himself off the ledge and land safely on his feet, but now that plan was out the window. (Pun intended) He flailed midair and landed with all of his weight on his right foot. Pain flared up his leg, and his ankle twisted as he collapsed.

He screamed, sobbing as he tried to drag himself away. His backpack had landed out of his reach. He heard his dad’s heavy footsteps through the open window as he turned around and thundered down the stairs to the front door. Dean forced himself to stand, leaning against the side of the house for support as he hopped/stumbled to hide under the stairs to the front door.

Every time he moved, white-hot pain flashed through his leg, but Dean gritted his teeth and forced himself to curl under the wooden steps.

Dean trembled as he heard the front door bang open.

“Dean! Get back in the house right now!” His father boomed, looking for his son. Dean only curled up tighter.

John circled the house once, then went back inside. He didn’t even check across the street or anything.

 _He must not care enough about me to put in any real effort._  Dean thought bitterly. He stayed under those stairs until it was dark, and he decided that it was safe enough to emerge from his hiding spot.

The pain in his leg had reduced to a dull ache, but as soon as he put any weight on his ankle, the pain flared up again. He resorted to hopping, but every jump made his leg jerk forward, causing more pain.

His face was streaked with tears by the time he made it out of the neighborhood. He crossed an empty highway and found himself in a parking lot. It was too dark to see what store it was, but Dean sat against the concrete wall of the building and closed his eyes, knees drawn up to his chest.

He fell into another set of sobs, and didn’t notice the three sets of footsteps that approached him.

“Hey there, Omega. What’re you doin’ out so late?”

Dean’s head shot up, eyes wide. He wanted to yell at them to go away but his voice froze.

“I say we put that little mouth to use, what’d you think?”

Dean shook his head violently, scrambling to get away, but one of the men grabbed his arm, throwing him down. His head bounced off the concrete and his vision swam and went black as the three men reached towards him.

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning sore and battered, limbs tied to a stake embedded in the concrete floor of an unfamiliar cell. The memories of last night came rushing back, and his chest started heaving with fresh sobs.

“Help!” He cried, throat hoarse and raw. He struggled against the bonds, whimpering when he felt that his ankle was still broken.

The door to the cell creaked open and a guard shoved their way inside.

“You’d better shut up, whore. Auctions start today and you don’t want to find out what happens if you don’t sell. So you’d better start behaving and put on a pretty face for the customers, Omega.”

An auction ring. He was in an illegal Omega auctioning ring.

_Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god._

The guard left, shutting the door with a deafening _snap._

Dean lay on the floor of the cell in shock, numb to any input from his brain or his surroundings. Over the next hour or so voices began to float in from somewhere in the building, crowds of people yelling and laughing and talking.

A guard entered a while later and pulled Dean to his feet, snapping a thick leather collar around his neck and attaching a leash. He undid the ropes tying him to the stake and pushed him back onto his knees.

Confused, Dean tried to get back to his feet as best he could with a broken ankle, but the guard kicked him in the ribs when he started to get back up.

Dean howled as the guard growled, “Crawl, Omega.” Dean did, wincing as shards of broken concrete dug into his knees.

He soon found out that if he made any noise or didn’t move fast enough, the guard would yank roughly on the collar or slap him across the face.

He was dragged to a room with a bunch of other Omegas, most of which were in even worse condition than him. Every few minutes an Omega would be taken through a door at the end of the room.

It was two hours before Dean was forced through that door. When he was, he was met with blinding lights and a couple hundred people arranged in an arc around the stage he was led onto.

Everything was suddenly too much; the lights were too bright, the noises too overwhelming, and the thoughts in his head were moving too fast.

He was sold that night. To a man called Alastair.

There were many nights like that one. Where he was sold to Crowley. To Lucifer. To countless Alphas who refused to give him their names. Every time he would be forced to have sex, forced to sleep outside, forced to eat nothing but the food leftover in the bowl when his Alpha’s dog was done eating, or nothing at all.

It was violating, it was humiliating, but after a while, it was normal. It fucking sucked, but it was normal.

This continued for years. He didn’t know exactly how many.

Then, he broke free.

He didn’t know when, only knew that one day he’d had _enough_. He had endured years of abuse, had been forced to carry more litters of pups than he could count, only to have them torn away from him before he could even scent them. He had been through anything you could imagine, and he couldn’t take it anymore.

He woke up in the middle of the night, curled in a dog cage outside. It must have been below freezing because the drool on his chin was frozen and the water bowl outside the cage was completely opaque and solid.

Rage built up in his chest. He was done. He had to get out.

Dean had tried to escape many times before, but was always dragged back and beaten within an inch of his life. This time, however, he decided that he would rather die trying than to stay where he was.

His hands were numb and bleeding from scratching at the lock on the front of the dog kennel. He finally was able to yank it hard enough for it to snap, and crawled out.

He slowly unfolded himself, his body stiff from being curled up in the cage for hours. His joints and back popped like firecrackers as he stretched, relieved to be out of there.

He almost reached down to look for the photo in his pocket before he remembered. This Alpha makes him stay naked, no matter the temperature outside. He snuck inside, heading towards the kitchen.

He remembered the first day with this Alpha. He’d cornered him the moment they got in the door, and he ripped his shirt and jeans off. Dean just stood there, too weak and exhausted to fight back. As the Alpha tossed the jeans away, the picture fluttered out of the front pocket and landed on the floor.

“What’s this?” Alpha snarled. He bent down to pick it up, and looked at it for a few moments. He snickered and waved it Dean’s face.

“Something to remember you buy after I beat you to death.” He drawled as he reached over to one of the drawers. He dropped the picture in and slammed it shut, turning back to Dean.

“Now… Where were we?”

It was a surprise that he had the photo still. He’d managed to keep it hidden from his other Alphas, but this Alpha had found it before Dean could stow it under a floorboard for safekeeping.

Dean padded barefoot to the kitchen and slowly opened each drawer, peering inside before sliding it shut and moving to the next.

Three drawers along, he found it. He folded it carefully and clutched it in his closed fist, stealthily making his way to the back door.

He slipped out the door and broke into a run, going as far and as fast as he could down the street, not stopping until his chest heaved, and his naked body was covered in frozen sweat. The cold air stung his lungs with each breath, and his entire body was numb from the freezing wind.

He collapsed on the side of an empty road. His entire form was shaking, eyes shut tight. He curled up as tight as he could, trying to warm himself up. He lay there for hours, drifting in and out of consciousness. He finally opened his eyes when he heard a car engine rumble behind him.

He shot to his feet, stumbling, dizzy from getting up too fast. When his vision stopped tilting he saw a dark-haired stranger get out of the car and rush towards him. His eyes widened and he backed up, but tripped and landed in a heap.

He instinctively ducked his head, covering his face with his arms to shield himself. The crunching footprints in the snow slowed to a halt, maybe five feet away from him.

The stranger’s voice was deep, rumbling, and honestly pretty intimidating. But the way he spoke was kind, but that made Dean even more unsettled.

“Are you ok? I saw you on the side of the road and wanted to make sure you’re alright.” There was a pause, and Dean heard the stranger sniff the air and could almost feel his stare bore into the back of his head.

“Oh God, you’re an omega. Here, come get in my car. You could be attacked out here, you’re on your own in the middle of nowhere. And you have no clothes, you could get Hypothermia or something.”

The stranger placed a hand on Dean’s arm to help him to his feet, but Dean wrenched it away and snarled, and started to crawl away from him.

To Dean, this was just another Alpha trying to get him to trust them before taking advantage of him. He just got away from his last Alpha, he wasn’t going to let it happen again.

The next time the stranger spoke, it was hushed and strained.

“You’re from an auction ring.” It wasn’t a question.

Dean didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of answering, so instead he huffed and turned his head away.

“It’s ok,” the dark-haired man murmured, “I promise I won’t hurt you. If you’ll let me, I’d like to drive you to my house so I could get you clothes and food. You are welcome to leave after you are healed, but that might take a few weeks, depending on how injured you are.”

Dean paused, flitting between his options. On one hand, this guy could just be trying to take advantage of him and he could end up being abused for another year or two. On the other, he would freeze to death soon if he didn’t get a blanket and food.

In Dean’s silence, the Alpha rushed to reassure him.

“Here, here's my I.D. I’m a nurse’s assistant at a local hospital. I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

Dean glanced at the card, then closed his eyes and nodded. He heard the stranger’s sigh of relief. Dean got shakily to his feet and followed the stranger to his car, which was parked on the side of the road.

The stranger opened the passenger side door for Dean, which was a bit weird because all of his previous Alphas forced him to sit in the back. He sat there, watching silently as the supposed rescuer shrugged off his jacket and handed it to him.

Dean glared at the piece of clothing offered to him, baring his teeth and turning away. He didn't wan't anything from an Alpha. He'd had enough of that. This Alpha will have to do better than offer a smile and an ID to get his trust.

Mr. Dark Hair frowned and set the jacket on the floor by Dean's feet. He straightened up and reached across Dean for something behind him and Dean froze, pushing at the Alpha’s chest to try to get him away.

The stranger stumbled back, stuttering, “Sorry, sorry! I was just trying to get your seatbelt.”

Dean huffed again and yanked it down, buckling it himself and looking away.

The stranger spoke tentatively. “I’m gonna shut your door now, it that alright?” Dean nodded, still refusing to look in his eyes. He shut the door with a snap and walked over to the driver’s side, climbed in, and closed the door.

“I never got your name. Mine is Castiel, can you tell me yours?” He asked as he started the engine. Dean only shook his head and drew his knees up to his chest, suddenly aware of how naked and vulnerable he was around a random stranger who had picked him off the side of the road.

The rest of the car ride was silent, and Dean watched the street lights turn to trees as they traveled farther into the countryside, and watched as they entered the driveway of a nice one story house and pulled into the garage.

“Welcome to my home! Let’s go in, I’ll grab a blanket and start running a hot bath for you, unless you’d rather have dinner first.”

Dean’s stomach answered for him, growling loudly. He hadn’t eaten in days, and his stomach had started cramping to show it’s annoyance.

Castiel laughed. “I guess that means dinner first. I’ll grab some clothes and a blanket while it’s cooking. ”

Dean followed Castiel into his house, suspicious.

He really hopes that this Alpha isn’t like the others.

 

**Hiya! More chapters to come. Don't worry, next chapter will be a bit less depressing. I don't have a set schedule for updating, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

“Here’s my bedroom,” Castiel gestured to a slightly open door, but kept walking, continuing the tour of his home, “and here’s the guest bedroom, where you’ll be staying.” He turned the knob and gestured for Dean to look inside.

Dean walked in, peering around. It was a nice room. Light plush carpet, a big bed, and a window on the far wall. Dean scowled.  _ Yeah, right. Like he’d let me sleep in a place as nice as this. He just wants me to think that I have it good before he makes me sleep outside. Or in the basement. Or wherever’s out of sight. _

Castiel seemed taken aback by Dean’s blazing eyes and frown. “Oh - I thought - sorry, I thought you’d like it. Is there somewhere else you’d like to sleep?” Castiel’s tone had turned confused, and he sounded hurt. Dean felt a twinge of guilt before he remembered why he had made that expression in the first place. His scent turned from pleasant pine and leather to a stinging smoke smell, making his irritation evident.

Dean turned on his heel and stalked back down the hallway, throwing open each door he passed, looking for an empty closet or crawlspace. Cas stood frozen for a few moments, watching in shock as Dean walked away, leaving the smell of burning smoke behind him, angry and overwhelming.

Dean finally found a small closet at the end of the hallway. It held cleaning supplies and smelled of bleach and chemicals, but Dean didn’t care. That smell was familiar enough. He ducked, getting to his knees. He wedged himself in the corner, knees drawn up. He tucked his chin to his chest, hiding his face behind his knees. This position was familiar. This he could deal with. He refused to let Castiel win whatever game he was trying to coax him into playing.

Slow footsteps started down the hall towards him. Dean curled up tighter. The door squeaked as the dark-haired Alpha opened it wider. He took a step into the closet, but drew his foot back when Dean raised his head, teeth bared in a snarl. He crouched just outside the doorway instead, not saying anything for a while.

Dean held eye contact with the man for a few moments before his instincts kicked in. He quieted his growl and ducked his head. He hated that years of handlers had enforced instincts in him that made him obey, made him be submissive. He  _ hated _  it, and yet he if he wanted to survive to the next day, he had to go along with them.

Castiel’s voice was soft when he spoke. “I’m not going to hurt you. Can you come out?”

Dean turned his head to the wall, closing his eyes and trying to block out the scent of the Alpha that was in the doorway. He was too close, too misleading, and too overwhelming right now. Anxiety started to spread through Dean’s chest, roaring like a wildfire, filling his lungs. His brain was spiraling into old memories, yelling at him that nothing around him was safe.

“No,” Dean croaked, voice shaking from lack of use and barely audible. “Get away from me!” He yelled, louder this time, panic scrambling his brain. Half of him wanted to lash out, but the half that remembered the past few years screamed  _ No, get away from him. Run, hide! _  The second half won, and Dean flattened himself farther against the wall, whimpering and ducking his head. 

His breath came in short gasps as an anxiety attack started to boil over. His vision swam and darkened around the edges as his subconscious reared its ugly head, negative thoughts and bad memories playing in a loop, his body shaking. He sobbed in heaving breaths that made him rock back and forth, hands curled behind his head, trying to get control of the situation.

Castiel inhaled sharply, the smell of copper and smoke meeting his nose.  _ Crap. _  He recognized that the Omega was having an anxiety or a panic attack, knew he should try to help, but getting close to the Omega could make things worse. He’d distanced himself from Castiel from the start, so he probably has a bad past with Alphas. Of course he has, he’s from an auction ring.

Still, looking at the Omega curled up in the closet, sobbing as he hyperventilated, he couldn’t bear to just let it pass. He had to help  _ now _ , or Dean might hurt himself.

Cas crawled into the closet, tucking himself next to the Omega. He made sure to sit a little away from him, so he wouldn’t overwhelm him. Dean didn’t seem to notice that the Alpha had entered the crawlspace.

“Hey, it’s ok. You’re having a panic attack, just listen to my voice, ok?” Dean heard the rumbling voice as if he were underwater, muted and distorted. 

“You’re breathing too fast, try to slow your breaths, alright? Inhale...” Castiel inhaled through his nose loud enough for Dean to hear. “Exhale.” He blew out the breath slowly, keeping his eyes on the Omega to see if he heard.

Dean heard, but what the Alpha was trying to say wasn’t comprehending in his panicked state. To him, it was just another noise stacked on top of his hyperventilating and the dull thrumming in his ears. He whined, images flashing behind his eyes, starbursts of heat exploding along his chest and stomach. His leg started to ache where he had broken it all those years ago.

Castiel evaluated his options, mind reeling. Clearly, the Omega couldn’t hear him, so he had to resort to what he hoped wouldn’t make the situation worse. 

Dean saw Castiel lean over, felt the body heat radiating from the Alpha that was now looming above him. He sobbed harder, tensing his body, expecting a blow to land on his head or shoulders.

Instead, large hands cupped the back of Dean’s head, pulling him towards the Alpha. His other arm slid around his back, holding him close. Castiel cradled the trembling Omega against his chest, tucking his head against the Alpha’s neck. Castiel purred purposefully, the sound sending vibrations cascading from his chest to Dean’s. 

Dean froze, terrified at first, but when Castiel started purring he relaxed the tiniest bit. It reminded him of his pups, of the countless litters he would try to hold close and purr to help them sleep. Usually Omegas only purr when they’re extremely happy or content, but Alphas occasionally purr to soothe a pup or a mate. In this case, it was to calm a distressed Omega.

Dean was still trembling, breaths still tumbling out of his chest too fast. It wasn’t a magical cure, but it helped, at least a little bit.

Dean sobbed against Castiel’s neck, trying to control his brain, to reel in and contain the overflowing thoughts that were crowding his head.

Half an hour later, Dean’s hiccups eventually turned to even breaths, and Cas gently gathered the sleeping Omega in his arms, slowly standing up and carrying him down the hall, back to the guest bedroom. He gently laid him down, then retreated to his own room and rummaged around in his closet for something for his guest to wear. 

He found an old outfit he hadn’t worn in years; a soft, faded green T shirt and sweatpants. He figured that since he hadn’t worn it in so long, it wouldn’t smell like an Alpha. He guessed that was why he refused his jacket earlier.

Walking back to the guest bedroom, he folded the clothes and laid them out at the foot of the bed. He stood there for a moment, looking the Omega over fully for the first time. First thing he noticed was that he was skinny. No, forget skinny. Borderline malnourished. Each rib was pronounced, and his stomach was slightly concave.  _ Shit.  _ Cas thought.  _ I never knew it was this bad for Omegas. _

He raised his eyes to look at the Omega’s face. It was hard to tell what color his hair was, because it was caked in mud and what looked like dried blood. In fact, his face and body were like that, too. His cheeks were coated in a thin layer of dirt, but it looked like he might have freckles. 

Cas had gotten a glimpse of the stranger’s eyes for the first time by the road. They were a brilliant green, a stark contrast to his slightly tanned skin and the snow on the ground behind him. 

Cas tore his eyes away from the sleeping form and walked to the hallway, shutting the door gently behind him. He padded back to the closet, reaching out to close the door.

His hand stopped halfway to the doorknob when he saw a crumpled photograph laying on the floor. He frowned and bent down, picking it up.

It pictured two young boys and what Cas guessed was their dad. The dad had black hair and a beard, and had his arm around the shorter boy of the two. The boy had brown hair that was slightly long, and he was holding a fish on a line as far away from him as he could.

Cas moved his gaze to the other kid in the photo. He was taller than the other kid, with dirty blonde hair and freckles dotted across his nose. He was standing slightly away from his dad, and his smile was small. He had the same pine-needle green eyes as the Omega. 

———————————————————————————————-

When Dean woke, the first thing he noticed was that there was a blanket covering him. His chest seized up, and he swallowed past the lump in his throat. Being in a bed only meant one thing for him. If he was sleeping here, that meant he was either about to be forced into sex or he was forced last night after he fell unconscious. 

He silently scented the air, but he didn’t smell the Alpha from yesterday. 

_ The Alpha. _  Suddenly he remembered the events that had happened. He recollected his anxiety attack and how the Alpha had held him and calmed him down. 

Dean felt conflicted. He sat up and ran him hands down his body, feeling for any new bumps or scrapes. No new injuries, and he was feeling the usual amount of soreness, so he figured that Castiel hadn’t done anything to him while he was asleep. Dean sighed. On one hand, he was in an Alpha’s house again. On the other hand, this Alpha was treating him considerably better than the rest.

_ He’s just treating you this way so you’ll trust him, _  a part of his mind whispered,  _ as soon as you show that you’re comfortable, he’ll show his true colors. _


End file.
